victoriousroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Jiyeon Hyong
OOC: No one can use her FC or I will hunt you down kk. Appearance *Hair Color: Black. Well, some people say it's dark brown, so I'm not sure. But I'm pretty sure it's black. Okay? That works. *Eye Color: Brown, like every Asian person I've ever met. I have 20/20 vision so no glasses. *Trademark: My personality? I'm an okay looking person. I have dark hair, dark eyes and pale skin. I guess I just look Asian. Some people say I'm pretty but I don't understand, so I guess I'm just okay looking. My clothes are simple. I love jeans, blouses, sweaters, ruffled shirts.. but I'm kinda girly, if I'm being honest. Family Seohyun Hyong My mom is the best person on earth. She's gone through so much. . She's so supportive, kind, and understanding. I couldn't ask for a better mom. Siwon Hyong My parents are divorced, but Siwon is my dad. He's weird. I guess. He likes his job. Yeah. Workaholic. He didn't win custody over me or my twin, but I still love him. He never did anything to hurt me. Hyeji Hyong It's like she's a complete stranger. But she does look like Park Sun-young my bias with Sulli in f(x) which is a bonus. I guess she's nice, but she's evil at the same time. Everyone tells me I'm the nicer twin. Nara Hyong Nara is my older sister by a year. She's 17, and a junior here. Even though she's so short rofl Hyeji and I are taller than her. She looks like Jo Bo Ah, like oh my gosh, so pretty. We're kinda close. She's my favorite sibling, even though I only have two. Yeah. Nara is awesome, and I couldn't live properly without her. History I was born in Yangsan, Gyeongsangnam-do Providence, South Korea on December 23, 1996. My mom, dad, twin sister, older sister and I were a happy family, I guess. My mom was a tailor and my dad was a doctor in our small home, but what was weird was that my whole family was into performing. Yeah. Besides Hyeji, I guess. Hyeji was awful. Because my parents heard about how great America was by one of their friends, we moved to Little Rock, Arkansas, when I was 8. My mom worked as a seamstress in our apartment, and my dad became a doctor.. again. I got more interested in performing than I was before when I was nine. I sang into my hairbrush, danced with our mop, all that cliche stuff. I mostly did that because we couldn't afford actual lessons. When I was ten, my mom and dad started fighting over money. Eventually, the fights got so big, that they were separated less than a month later and divorced later that year. I turned eleven when my mom got enough money to move to California, like we always wanted. We bought a house in LA, and we've lived there ever since. Then I auditioned for HA a year ago. Yay. Personality lolidk. I'm fiercely independent and competitive. I don't have many friends, but I'm okay with that, because my few friends are real friends and that's all that matters. I'm sort of confident but I don't know what to say in social situations so.. I don't know.. Friends Kaoru Chong I don't know right now. Ari Lang She's nice-ish. We met a couple months ago at lunch, and she was kind of bitter, but she seems cool enough. I know her sister from science. Celestia Lang I know her from science, and she's nice and all, but we're not friends. Trivia *I love breadsticks. *I love noodles. *I love grilled cheese. *I love chicken, roast beef, turkey, and steak. *I could eat all day. *I don't really like SM's groups. I prefer Pledis and JYP. *My favorite movie is Titanic. *I really like shopping. *I hate science, social studies and math. *I prefer to be indoors. *I don't know what else. Gallery Tumblr me0azhlvsD1rb0mhqo4 250.gif Tumblr me0azhlvsD1rb0mhqo3 250.gif Tumblr me0azhlvsD1rb0mhqo2 250.gif Tumblr me0azhlvsD1rb0mhqo1 250.gif tumblr_me1iuktDBK1raldgao1_500.png tumblr_me0rn1satR1rkgc85o1_500.jpg queensooyeon.tumblr.png tumblr_me03xszr4E1rhu9a8o1_500.png smtownlovely.tumblr.png Krystalll.png tumblr_m8caqqmyic1qlkh0co4_400.jpg tumblr_mck1sf6hN01qbyzjyo1_r1_500.png Krystalissopretty.gif Krystalomf.gif KrystalPonytailsss.gif Kgif.gif KAdorable.jpg KHair.jpg KMicrophone.jpg KEdit.png Krystalelectricshock.gif Krystalsopretty.gif Krystal2.gif KWalk.gif KLook.gif Soojung.gif KrystalCandy.png Tumblr ma89c6Qk051qelqsho3 250.gif KrystalGorg.gif Jiyeon001.gif Jiyeon002.gif Jiyeon003.gif Jiyeon004.gif KrystalPretty.jpg KrystalVest.gif KrystalFinger.jpg KrystalHand.jpg Krystallll.jpg KrystalMicrophone.jpg Krystal1.png Krystal2.png Krystal3.png Krystal4.png KrystalJessica.gif|Me and Jenny Krystal5.jpg Krystal6.jpg Krystal7.jpg Krystal8.jpg KrystalBeautiful.png KrystalSick.gif KrystalMC.gif KrystalPeace.png Krystalgif.gif KrystalHair.png KrystalCute.png Category:Content Category:1996 Births Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Jiyeon Hyong